


Book Report

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On top of losing her sister, now she has a book report due</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Report

Summer school sucked.

It sucked for the students, who suffered in classrooms with no air conditioning, since the district was broke. It sucked for the teachers, who were only there because they couldn't afford to take the summer off. And for Dawn Summers, it sucked most of all.

The last year had pretty much redefined suckitude. She'd learned that she was a supernatural Key in the form of a human teenager, she'd watched her Mom get sick and then lost her to a stupid brain aneurysm, she'd seen her sister throw herself off a tower so that she (and the world) could live. And now, to top it all off, she had to do a book report.

"Then tossing both arms, with measureless imprecations he shouted out: 'Aye, aye! and I’ll chase him round Good Hope, and round the Horn, and round the Norway Maelstrom, and round perdition’s flames before I give him up. And this is what ye have shipped for, men! to chase that white whale on both sides of land, and -'" She cut herself off, because if she didn't, she was going to fall asleep right where she sat. "Oh my God. Really? This is seriously lame."

"More like seriously soddin' brilliant," her babysitter replied. "It's an American classic for a reason, Bit."

"Oh yeah?" She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow in a perfect unconscious imitation of him. "And what reason is that?"

"Cause of the language. He uses the words to wake you up an' paint a picture. An' he -" A sudden frown appeared as he pulled himself up short. "Oh, no. This is your book report, Niblet. Can't have me doin' it for you."

Damn. "Even if it means we can play poker if you do?" she wheedled.

"Even then."

"Come on, Spike. Just a little help?"

"No."

She turned her best pitiful look on him. "But it's due tomorrow!"

"Then you shoulda read the book 'stead of tellin' me you wanted to watch that monster movie marathon last weekend," was his even reply.

Rats. How was it that Spike could be the world's biggest pushover when it came to bedtimes and junk food, yet hold firm on this? "I thought you were evil!"

"I am."

Oh, good. He was playing right into her hands. "So then help me out, here. Plagiarism's pretty evil, after all," she wheedled.

"More'n 'pretty evil', Bit," he said and she felt hope well up inside. Spike was almost always willing to do something to prove how evil he was - which was about as evil as a kitten rolling around in daffodils. "But the answer's still no. I'm not stoopin' to plagiarism. Might be evil, but I have my standards, you know that."

"I bet Buffy would've helped me," she muttered, half-teasing and half-sulking, then regretted it when she saw his face. Fuck. She'd forgotten about that, how much it still hurt him even to hear her name.

But to his credit, he didn't do more than swallow hard and say, "Doubt Slayer ever read this one. Cliff Notes, maybe."

For a few minutes, they sat in silence, the playful banter of just a few minutes ago fading, as always, when reminded of their mutual loss. Eventually, Spike looked over at her. "Tell you what - you finish that an' write your report up an' I won't tell Red about lettin' you stay up late tonght."

It wasn't much of a deal, seeing as she stayed up late just about every night that Spike watched her, but she took it. "Deal. Even though that's blackmail."

A ghost of a smile was her reward. "Evil, Bit, remember?" He reached out to touch her hair, offering the same tentative, almost reverent caress that always tugged at her heart.

She snorted and bumped his shoulder with hers. "Please. You're a pussycat."

"You take that back!" The clear offense that he took at the suggestion made her giggle as she picked the book back up, not noticing the way her sitter's gaze lingered on her as she went back to reading. Summer school might suck, but Dawn's life was pretty good. Her sister might be gone, but she still had Spike, and he'd look after her, no matter what. Just like she'd take care of him - it was what Buffy would've wanted, even if she'd have tried to pretend she didn't.

And the stupid book report, which she knew Buffy would probably have said fell into the whole 'learning to live in the world' thing, was due tomorrow.


End file.
